


Memories

by Spoz



Series: Our Story [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoz/pseuds/Spoz
Summary: Edward just moved in with Oswald after the events of Arkham Asylum and is taking the first shower he has had in awhile while recalling past memories..
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, sorta
Series: Our Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly so my apologies if its not the best.  
> Along with that I’m not used to writing fan fiction let alone smut so this probably iSnT the best but hey. I tried.

Edward reached through the black curtains to the shower and grabbed the knob twisting it to the right to turn on the cold water.

He turned back to the mirror for a moment, running a hand through his short slightly curly dark brown hair as he breathed in deeply. This was his first night within the mansion and he couldn’t help but feel that familiar anxiety that he got whenever he was faced with change.

He really wasn’t a fan of change.

He turned back to the shower, stepping in right foot then left foot sighing contently as the cold water hit him in the face.

This was his first actual shower since he had left Arkham Asylum and gods was it great. The water pressure was so much better then the small trickle of water that would drip from the shower head in that god forsaken place. He also had complete control of the temperature and finally had privacy. No dumb guard standing at the door eyeing him to make sure he doesn’t do something he’s not supposed to.

It was horrible, he avoided showers even when he felt absolutely disgusting.

Everything in Arkham was worse then he could imagine, he missed being able to cook his own food, Sleep in his own bed, work on his puzzles in silence. Sure Oswald had made it much more enjoyable. Sending him cookies and sweaters. Puzzles and letters. It was probably the only thing that kept him sane in there. He always looked forward to Oswalds visits even when he was Skeptical of Oswalds true intentions with all this.

He had been a horrible friend, kicking him out the moment Oswald was different. Thats not what friends do. He should have helped him, if not shelter him and keep him safe from Gotham and its deadly grasp.

He wasn’t fully sure what happened to Oswald that night he turned him away, its obvious he had somehow met his father and inherited the house but he wasn’t told much else.

He had however noticed the severed head of a women he did not know. Perhaps someone related to his father? Maybe a new wife that Oswald didn’t like? Also when he had his tour he took note of the two other rooms on the main floor that seemed to have someone living in them or once living in them.

He missed watching Oswald kill people. The look he had on his face as he sliced his victims, the smile as blood splattered against his pale skin.

Edward could still remember torturing Lenard with him, having Oswald stand behind him guiding his hand as they stabbed and sliced at the man. They’d take turns Edward following Oswalds lead laughing joyfully together as the man cried and begged for them to stop.

A small smile formed at the corners of Edwards lips as he recalled the memory, how amazing oswald looked with blood across his face and on his hands. Holding the knife with such a tight grip

The same Knife he had held to Edwards throat only a few days earlier.

He felt a familiar heat pool deep within his stomach as his mind continued to supply him with images of Oswald covered in blood, his pale skin dotted with freckles splashed in red

That look in his eyes that sent shivers down Edwards spine

Edward let his hand drift further down his chest, the ghostly touch made him shiver as he wrapped his hand at the base of his length.   
he knew he shouldn’t, it would be so wrong of him to get off to his friend.. but it was also excited. Oswald could walk past the bathroom, heading to maybe even check on Edward only to hear Edward and what he was doing 

He groaned rubbing his thumb over the tip his eyes drifting shut as he imagined Oswald sitting in front of him slowly removing those fancy suits he wore as he palmed himself.

Edward couldn’t help but moan at the idea, his back colliding with the cold tile wall his hand speeding up. He’d let his head tilt back and thump against the wall as his hips bucked freely into his fist. “O-Oswald” he’d groan, not caring if Oswald could hear. Maybe he wanted Oswald to hear him.   
He went back to focusing on his little fantasy, watching as Oswalds back arched and head tilted to the side exposing his neck. Oh how Ed wanted to wrap his hands around the smaller mans neck.   
He imagined Oswald moaning Edwards name his legs spread out beneath him 

Edward clenched his jaw another deep groan rumbling from the back of his throat as he came, the water quickly washing away any of the possible mess.   
He stayed like that for awhile, his back pressed against the tile as he caught his breath suddenly regretting his hidden wish for Oswald to hear him.   
He shook his head and pushed himself back up, reaching for the soap and continuing his shower.

He was going to enjoy his time as Oswalds chief of staff, he just knew he would.


End file.
